


What Did You Say?

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, supercarp, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Happy Birthday, Ashcakes!!*****Kara and Lena have only been together for a short time, but when Cat Grant re-enters the picture, it throws their relationship into chaos.This is just meant to be a fun, short little piece for my buddy's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherembarrassing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherembarrassing/gifts).



Kara’s mind hung blissfully in the haze between sleeping and waking. She could almost still see her dreams. Becoming aware of the soft humming from her air conditioner, Kara was brought toward the light of day. 

Not daring to move lest she lose the feeling of complete relaxation in her muscles, Kara simply took a breath and nestled deeper into the blankets of her bed. As her mind slowly reconnected to her body, Kara’s hand moved from her side to lay on her stomach. She realized she was naked under the covers. 

Memories from the night before floated back to her. Still tethered to sleep, Kara tried to separate the memories from her dreams. She remembered hands all over her and her own lips all over a perfect body. Kara remembered the mutual orgasms that had come with skillful movements. There had been whispered words and moans and her partner’s sweat.

Then, in the midst of the fog, a hand came to cover Kara’s over her rib cage. Soft lips pressed against her jaw and Kara unconsciously shifted to open her neck up to the exquisite sensation that shot tingles down to her toes. Taking the invitation, the bearer of the silken mouth trailed wet kisses down Kara’s neck to her chest. 

Never fully coming out of the cloud of sleep, Kara’s perception moved from the dream world into a state of arousal. Her breathing became heavier. The mouth moving over her began to tease one of her breasts and a throbbing began deep inside Kara. 

When a warm and slender body straddled her hips, Kara instinctively began to run her hands the length of toned thighs. Small hands dragged from her shoulders, across her chest, over her breasts, settling on her stomach. Kara’s still barely conscious brain registered lips on hers and she groaned into the kiss. 

Kara felt the wetness of mutual arousal on the skin of her exposed lower abdomen. This woman wanted her and, god, did she want this woman. 

Still attempting to reconcile the memories of the previous evening with her sleeping fantasies, Kara saw an image pass in front of her mind’s eye. It was a shock of blond hair and a flash of green eyes. 

“Cat,” Kara whispered. 

Suddenly, the seductive movements ceased. The tingles stopped and Kara didn’t understand what had happened. A quiet voice asked, “What did you say?”

Kara clenched her already closed eyelids tighter. It wasn’t the voice she had been expecting. 

Slowly blinking her eyes open, her sight caught raven hair and pink lips. Kara spoke an apologetic, “Lena.” 

“Yeah,” Lena confirmed from on top of her with arched eyebrows. Her tone became stern. “What the hell, Kara?” 

Lena climbed off Kara and quickly out of Kara’s bed. As she collected her clothes, Kara sat up. Wrapping the bedsheet around herself, Kara said, “Lena, wait. I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Lena spun around to face her, the flush in her cheeks betraying her embarrassment. She looked away and shook her head. 

Kara watched as Lena began to hurriedly put her clothes on. She couldn’t remember the last time a pang of guilt had been so painful. They had only been together a few times, and Kara enjoyed every second of it. She cared for Lena, there was no doubt about that, and if she didn’t make a move quickly, the sweetest person she’d ever known was going to walk out the door. 

Lena finished buttoning the blouse she had been wearing the night before and went for the door. Kara scrambled out of bed, the sheet falling away. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and pulled them on, almost stumbling in the process. She used super speed to retrieve a t-shirt from the closet and put it on. 

“Lena, wait,” Kara said again, following her toward the front door of the apartment. After a frantic, “Please,” from the blond, Lena stopped short of the door. 

Turning back to Kara, the young CEO had unshed tears glistening in her eyes. The guilt in Kara’s heart wrenched even deeper. With her dark hair falling down around her shoulders, the creamy skin of her face, and her eyes shining with tears, Lena looked so vulnerable. 

The two women stared at one another. Kara didn’t know what to say. Nothing could make up for such a slip of the tongue. 

Finally, Lena broke the quiet. “You’ve been different since she came back.” It was no mystery who she was talking about. “Distracted. You talk about her all the time.” 

Kara couldn’t deny it. From the moment she heard Cat was back in National City, back at CatCo, the woman had retaken her place at the forefront of Kara’s thoughts. After all the effort Kara had put into dethroning Cat Grant from her heart, one report that she had returned obliterated all of Kara’s work. 

“You’re right,” Kara quietly confessed. “I’m sorry.” She held her hands out to her sides with no defense. Kara knew it was only a matter of time before Cat came between them, though that didn’t mean Kara was at all ready to let Lena go.

“What is she to you, Kara?”

“Nothing,” Kara lied. “She’s a friend, that’s all.” She made her way to cautiously stand in front of Lena. The beautiful woman looked away. Hazarding a touch, Kara slipped her fingers under Lena’s chin, guiding her eyes back. “I’m with you.” 

Lena’s shoulders slumped. She took the hand at her chin and pressed her lips to Kara’s palm. “I don’t want you to be with me out of some sort of obligation.” 

Lifting her hands to rosy cheeks, Kara leaned in to press a tender kiss to Lena’s lips. When Lena barely responded, Kara pulled back and told her, “I’m with you because I want to be with you.” 

Taking a step back and distancing herself from Kara’s touch, Lena squared her jaw. “I’m not a damsel in distress, Kara. I don’t need saving.” 

Kara’s lips parted like she wanted to say something, but no words came. Lena was right. Kara’s need to protect and comfort was what brought them together. It was that night after Lena’s mother had sent her lackeys to L Corp. 

Kara had gone to Lena’s to check on her. Seeing the susceptible expression on her face, Kara had wrapped her in a strong embrace. When Lena leaned in and kissed her, Kara kissed back, wanting so much to make her feel wanted and cared for. 

Lately, however, Kara’s thoughts were constantly drifting toward another beautiful woman. One that was rarely susceptible to anything. Cat’s unshakable strength drew Kara. Cat Grant was a force of nature and Kara found it incredibly captivating. 

Lena and Cat were two sides of a perfect coin. One side, sweet, kind, and needy in the best way, with a quiet strength just below the surface. The other side, passionate, bold, and fiercely caring, with a wisdom that rendered Kara speechless. Both women were stunning in completely different ways. Despite how much Kara adored Lena, she couldn’t get Cat out of her head. 

“I know you don’t need saving,” Kara whispered. 

“Do you?” Lena jaw was set. When Kara didn’t answer, Lena said, “You need to figure out where you stand.” 

With that, Kara watched Lena’s long hair twirl over her shoulders as she turned back to the door. With a last glance, full of hurt, over her shoulder, Lena pulled the door open and left Kara standing there staring after her.


End file.
